


The Perfect Couple

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver have been having woman issues. Felicity can't find a man who wants her for her. Tommy and Laurel cook up a plan to get these two to meet, but the catch is there's a bet involved. Will they become the perfect couple or will this hook up end up being like all the rest of their dating fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This story just came to my mind after drinking a few glasses of wine. I hope you enjoy it. As usual I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mines.
> 
> I'll love to hear your thoughts and Kudos will brighten my day.

(Oliver and Tommy's Point of view)

Oliver walked in Verdant and took a seat at the bar. Tommy was washing glasses talking on his cell phone when he noticed the somber look on his friend’s face. He shook his head as he put the items away and hung the phone up. He knew there could be only one reason Oliver is in such a fucked up mood… a girl.

“Hey man, which one is it this time” Tommy spat out without showing any concern for his friend’s feelings.

“I don’t get it” Oliver replied back as he reached over the bar and grabbed a bottled of vodka and drank from it, not caring to grab a glass.

“What don’t you get?” Tommy said with a smile because this situation is almost a weekly event and in the long run he knows his friend will shake it off and move on.

“Why is it when I get with a girl, it’s about partying or what I can buy them or where I can take them. Why is it that they are never interested in me telling them I don’t want to just own a bar and party there…? I want to own multiple bars… I want more out of life then the same thing every day or every night… the sex… its sex, but even that is getting boring…” he explains to Tommy.

Tommy grabbed the bottle out of his hand. “Well drinking isn’t going to allow you to think straight so let’s go down to the coffee shop, drink a couple of coffees and see what we can figure out about your problem” he said patting Oliver on the shoulder. Tommy walked around from behind the bar while Oliver got off the bar stool and headed towards the door.

Twenty minutes later, they sat at Jumpin' Beans Café drinking their coffee in silent. Tommy notices a blond women sitting by herself across from them. She wore glasses and her clothes were a little big that he couldn’t see her bodily shape, but she was cute if you were into the nerdy type. Tommy assumed she was Laurel’s roommate and friend. He got this idea in his head that caused him to smile from ear to ear.

“So, I was thinking…. Maybe it’s not you… maybe it’s the type of woman you seem to attract. The skinny, model type… they are usually brunettes and for some odd reason they turn out to be stuck up bitches”

“Tommy” Oliver interrupts.

“No, hear me out. What if what you are looking for is right in front of you” Tommy said. Oliver being clueless started looking around hunching his shoulder. Tommy blew out a breath and said “look at the blonde woman right there, she’s pretty and she might be what you’re looking for.” Oliver stared at the woman for a minute and then out of nowhere started laughing really loud. Tommy rolled his eyes at the man unsettledness. “Alright, I’ll bet you a ten thousand dollars you’ll fall in love with her” Tommy said as Oliver stopped laughing and looked at his friend.

“Ten thousand… and if I… let’s say… don’t fall in love with her you want me to pay you ten thousand dollars?” Oliver questioned.

“Well, I’m the one who will be out of ten thousand because I don’t plan on losing” Tommy said. He always figured Oliver was always chasing the wrong type of girl and he was tired of hearing his friend pout about a breakup. “So, do we have a deal?” Tommy asked Oliver holding out his hand so they could shake on the agreement. 

Oliver looked over at the woman and eventually made his decision. “This will be the easiest ten grand I ever made… deal” he said as he shook Tommy’s hand.

****************************

(Felicity and Laurel's Point of View)

Felicity walked in her apartment and slammed the door hard. Laurel came running out the bedroom with a broom in her hand. “What’s the matter…? I thought someone was trying to break in here” Laurel said holding her chest to calm herself down.

“Why is it that the man I want doesn’t want me or the ones who do want me are just as much as a nerd as I am and it never works out because we are always in competition with each other. Who can write a better algorithm? Who can take a computer apart and put it back together faster? Who the heck cares? I only want a nice man who wants me for me” she said as she flops down on the living room couch. 

“Oh sweetie, patience is a virtue” Laurel said sitting down next to her.

“No, I’ll be a lonely old woman that never had sex or found love… ever” she said sadly.

“Maybe if you stop being so shy around the ones you want and speak up, maybe it would work out for you” Laurel said although she knew Felicity isn’t the type that throws herself at guys.

“Easy for you to say you’re dating… what’s his name again?” Felicity questioned looking at Laurel who was blushing.

“Tommy” she said.

“Right, Tommy… rich and hot according to you” Felicity said. 

Laurel took her hand and said “you can have that too, sweetie. You’re beautiful, you have a beautiful mind and body. Who wouldn’t love you?”

“All of Starling” Felicity said. She got up off the couch and walked toward her bedroom. “I’m going to take a shower” she said. Laurel sat in deep thought for a while and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Tommy.

“Hey babe” he said.

“I was thinking, you said your friend is having woman problems and my friend is having man problems, we have got to get them together” Laurel said.

“I think that’s a great idea considering he’s walking towards me with a stupid look on his face right now. Get her to the coffee shop and I’ll do the rest” Tommy explains. 

“Ok, but he better not hurt her” Laurel warns. 

“I’ll kill him myself if he does” he said as they both hung up the phone. 

About thirty minutes later Felicity was out of the shower and dressed. “Felicity, if you don’t mind can you go to Jumpin' Beans and get me an espresso, it would do you some good to clear your mind, besides I have to finish up these requisitions by Monday morning” Laurel asked with a bright smile on her face.

“Sure” Felicity replied grabbing her keys and purse. “I’ll be back shortly” she said.

“Yeah” Laurel said as Felicity left the apartment. “Hopefully meeting the love of your life” she said bouncing back down on the couch.

*****************************

(They Meet)

Felicity noticed the two guys kept staring at her. She was feeling a little uneasy about the situation. She didn’t know if she had something on her face or not, cause God forbid there’s a booger hanging out her nose. She had to admit they were hot, but unfortunately she wasn’t there type or anyone’s type. Just as she was about to get up and order Laurel’s coffee, the sandy blonde hair guy got up and headed towards her table. Felicity got a little nervous about what was about to transpire considering his friend was sitting there with a goofy grin on his face. This had to be some kind of practical joke. 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen and you are” he asked. Her eyes bulked because she has heard that name hundreds of time, but never actually saw him because she hate reading tabloids, not to mention she works at his family’s business. He was gorgeous. His t-shirt fitted him like a glove and everything was visible. "Omg those arms" she thought to herself. "And those jeans… pour cold water on me because my temperature just went up 50 degrees" she said once again to herself as she looked the man up and down. “Hello” he said again breaking her from her mental panic as he slanted his head to the side smiling.

“Oh, right” she said wiping her mouth because she thought she might have drooled. “I’m Felicity… Felicity Smoak”


	2. Another Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Please forgive any grammar errors.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed and Kudos are much appreciated.

Felicity was starting to get a little uncomfortable. They sat there not saying a word for about fifteen minutes. Felicity fumbled with her coffee cup as Oliver hit the table with his fingertips.

Felicity didn’t know what his motives was, but what she did know is guys like him usual look over girls like her.

Her coffee was getting cold and she wanted nothing more than to run out of there as fast as she could.

She could tell he was thinking or at the very least trying to get the right words out, because it seem as though he wanted to say something, but stopped himself each time.

So, she figure she would break the ice. “So, what did you want? I’m sure just sitting here, staring at me isn’t your intentions, not that you had to have intentions or anything because you can sit where you want… only that I’m not the girl who usually get hot guys to sit by them… not that I’m calling you hot, but in general… and I’m going to shut up in 3… 2… 1” she said.

Oliver was smiling at her, which once again felt uncomfortable to her and a little creepy. She started gathering her things again when he finally spoke.

“Go out with me?” he suggested.

Taken aback by his question Felicity waste the remaining coffee she had in her cup all over the table. “What?” she nervously asked as she attempted to push the running coffee away from him and towards the side of the table.

Laughing at the couple Tommy goes to get napkins to help out the woman in distress. 

“Go out with me? How about Italian, everyone loves Italian” he stated.

She noticed Oliver’s friend laughing as he got up. Felicity didn’t know why, but that infuriated her. “Look, I don’t know what kind of game you are playing Mr. Queen, but I have better things to do instead of being on the other end of someone’s joke” she pouted grabbing her things and headed to the door.

Oliver was confused, he didn’t know what pissed her off. “Felicity, wait” Oliver yelled, but she didn’t answer, she just left the coffee shop without looking back. 

Tommy walked up to Oliver with a few napkins in his hands. “You can save yourself anymore embarrassment and just pay me right now” Tommy chuckled.

Oliver squinted his eyes at the man. “No, I got this” he said.

“Doesn’t look that way to me, buddy” Tommy said slapping Oliver on the back. 

“I’ll just have to go about things differently with her that’s all” he explained taking the napkins out of Tommy’s hand so he could clean the table off. 

“When did you become the maid” Tommy said but raised his hands in surrender as he got another angry look from Oliver. “Ok, ok… I’ll wait for you outside by the car.”

Watching his friend walk out the door made Oliver even more determined to win the bet. He will get Felicity to love him, if it was the last thing he does. 

***************

Felicity slammed the door and stomp around the house mumbling to herself. Laurel was still working on her requisitions when she looked up from her work and stared at Felicity.

“We’re going to need another door if you keep slamming it like that” Laurel said.

Felicity walked over to where Laurel was seating. “Do I have a sign on my back saying let’s make Felicity the joke of the year or something?” she said with anger. Laurel looking even more confused. “Oh by the way I forgot your coffee” she huffed in frustration.

“What happened?” Laurel asked.

“Men, that’s all… just a hot, sexy, I can wear anything and make it look good, type of men”

“Uh huh, I see… well did you get his number” Laurel asked.

“Are you listening… hot guy and his friend was playing some kind of game and I was the pawn” Felicity explained.

“How do you know” Laurel questioned.

“Because his friend was smiling and laughing the whole time” she shouted.

“Felicity, men are always like that, and they always want to see their friends fail when talking to a girl. I’m sure he wasn’t laughing at you, but maybe he was laughing at his friend.” Felicity considered her words. Maybe she did jump the gun just a bit, either way hot guys don’t usual approach her for a date. “Now, tell me what the hot guy said to you.”

“Nothing, just his name and after forever he asked me on a date” Laurel shook her head at the Felicity words. She knew if she wanted something done right, she should have been there with Felicity to keep Tommy in check. And how surprise she was that Oliver freakin Queen didn’t have a better pick up line then that. Oh she was going to make Tommy pay for messing this up.

“You could have just went out with him and you know make him fall in love with you” Laurel said. “Sometimes you have to do all the work if you want a hot guy to like you for you and not… whatever you thought this Oliver person wanted” she said.

“Yeah you’re right… wait, did I tell you his name?” Felicity questioned.

“Of course you did silly, as soon as you walked over here” she said trying to hide the fact she slipped up. “Anyway, how about this, I bet you can’t get Oliver to fall for you?”

Felicity frowned at her friend for a minute, but thought about if she was capable of such an act. “And what the prize if I can” Felicity asked.

“I will do all the housework, including paying the rent and buy you coffee for six months” Laurel said. 

“So, if I can get Oliver to fall in love with me, you will clean the house, pay the rent and buy me coffee for six months” Felicity clarified.

“Yep” Laurel replied.

“You got a deal” Felicity responded.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity needs coffee really bad and Oliver didn't come through for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being late. I'm working on two other stories, anyway, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, as usual all mistakes are mines, but please forgive any grammar errors.

Monday mornings was always the hardest for Felicity. One cup of coffee was never enough and to hear Laurel singing in the shower made matters worse as she attempts to start her day. 

 

She sat quietly at the kitchen counter sipping her coffee trying to gather her thoughts as she reflected on the past few days.

 

She hears Laurel approaching singing like she’s on American Idol. “Goooood morning” she says picking up her briefcase.

 

“What’s so good about it” Felicity murmured.

 

Laurel walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “Awww, are you grumpy this morning? You have a lot to look forward to or should I say I do” as she looked around their apartment noticing they didn’t clean up over the weekend. 

 

Felicity just gave her a frown, but didn’t say anything.

 

Laurel grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. “Well, I’ll see you this evening… remember time waits for no one” she said as she left the apartment.

 

“What the hell does that mean” Felicity said to herself as she too starting gathering her things so she wouldn’t be late for work. She also noticed how the place was a mess. “Oh no, she will not win this bet” storming out the apartment with one goal in mind. To win Oliver’s heart.

************************ 

Felicity loved her job, but sometimes she feels as though she walked into the twilight zone or a psychiatric ward at a hospital. Maybe it was just the Monday morning blues, but she swears everyone walked around like zombies, no one said anything. She only heard a few grunts here and there.

 

She just sat down behind her small desk in her small office hoping for this day to end quickly, so she got to work on a few new API sets, her boss wanted her to reprogram the system’s routines and protocols for security measures, which she had been working on since last week. 

 

After about an hour she was real edgy, someone had broken the coffee machine in the break room by tossing it on the floor and they were not allowed on the executives’ floors, so her need for a jolt was climbing minute by minute. 

 

She couldn’t concentrate without coffee, so she did the only thing she could think of. She hacked the CEO’s cell phone in order to get Oliver’s number. 

 

She told herself it wasn’t the lack of coffee, but the goal of getting Mr. Dreamy to fall in love with her. 

 

“Ok, here it goes” she whispered to herself.

 

F: Hey Oliver, this is Felicity Smoak, you know the girl who ran away from you at the coffee shop, we met at Jumpin Bean’s. I was wondering if you can be so nice and bring me a large cup of coffee. It seems someone had broken the coffee machine, violently. Anyway, I’m in the IT dept at QC, last office down the hall, hurry because I really need it now, Thanks!

 

She hit send and waited…

************************ 

Oliver was always a morning person, but this particular morning he didn’t want to get out of bed. He was hung over and the thought of being dumped, again, was clouding his mind. His phone had been ringing non-stop for the past hour. He knew it was Tommy, so he refused to answer, So, he grabbed for the phone and turned it off throwing it across the room. Throwing the blanket back over his head as sleep took over once again.

 

It was three hours later when Oliver arose from his slumber. He looked around his well lit room and thought it’s a new day, time to pick himself up and dust off the past. 

 

He showered and got dressed within an hour. Walking over to where he tossed his cell phone, he reached for it and put it into his pocket without looking at it. His goal for the day was to stop by QC to speak with his parents and to make improvements to his club, while trying to find locations for others. 

 

A smile covered his face as he thought about the cute petite blond from the coffee shop. “I need to find her also” he said to himself as her walked out of his apartment.

************************ 

Four hours. FOUR! Felicity thought to herself as she slammed the keys down hard as she typed. “What does it take to get coffee around here” she practically shouted into the air. Frustration has taken a toll, but good thing her lunch break was in fifteen minutes. 

 

She received a notification that she is needed in the conference room, something about the projection machine not working. That machine always breaks down, what she couldn’t understand is that machine was from the stone age and being that QC was a multi-billion dollar company, why not buy another one or better yet come to the 21 century and use a damn computer.

 

She rushed from her desk, not wanting to miss a single minute of her lunch break. She push for the elevator and when it opened non other than Oliver Queen plus a few other employee was inside. Felicity made eye contact with him. He smile, but she on the other hand frowned, not because he was in the elevator, but because he was sipping on a cup of coffee. She got in and turned her back to him noticing her floor button was already lit up. 

 

“Good morning, Felicity” he said with a smile on his face. He was surprise to see her there and he thought it was fate because he wanted to find her anyway. 

 

She answered but still didn’t turn towards him. “It’s afternoon, Mr. Queen” she said rolling her eyes.

 

“Well, good afternoon, Felicity” he responded back just as the elevator opened. The other occupants left the lift because unauthorized personnel are prohibited beyond that floor leaving Felicity and Oliver alone.

 

“So, how was the rest of your weekend” he asked moving up closer to her.

 

“Do you enjoy manipulating me” she question looking him in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you mean” he replied confused.

 

“You act like you were interested at the coffee shop and yet I was the ass end of you and your friend’s joke and then I thought just maybe I took it the wrong way, but now you’re here smiling at me with that gorgeous smile and you’re holding a cup of coffee” she explains.

 

Oliver was still confused at her anger. “I’m sorry if I did something wrong” he said. The doors of the elevator opened and Felicity rushed out while Oliver tried to keep up with her. “Wait” he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

 

She look at his hand on her arm, which made him let her go. Although she had to admit, there was a spark when he touched her. “What!” she said.

 

“Why are you angry” he asked with a frown.

 

“Coffee, that’s all I asked and maybe I would have believe you were into me, but noooo, that obviously was too much, so the games stops here” she said turning around heading towards the conference room leaving Oliver standing there puzzled.

 

Oliver pulled out his phone and turned it on. He had several missed calls from Tommy, his mother and one from John Diggle, he wanted to hire for security at the club. Then he saw it, a message from Felicity. “Shit”


	4. Big Belly Burger Bust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I managed another chapter before school work takes its toll. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> Grammar mistakes are mines, I have no beta, so please be nice.

Oliver stood there looking at his cellphone for about ten minutes. The idea of missing her text bothered him; he never gave her his number, so how was he supposed to know she was going to message him. 

 

This was one of the things he went through with previous women he was interested in. Dodging calls was his specialty, but in Felicity’s case it’s not his fault, because it wasn’t done on purpose and that made him angry. Last time he saw her, she was running to get away from him.

 

He walked down the hall to the executive’s lodge to grab a cup of coffee. He took the elevator down to the IT department, found Felicity’s office and placed the coffee on her desk with a note that said:

"I would have brought you coffee, had I known you had my number. My phone had been off until the moment you told me about your message. Call me when you’re not angry anymore." OQ

 

Oliver got several looks from employees as he exited Felicity’s office, but he didn’t care. He went back to doing what he had planned before he saw Felicity in the elevator. 

 

***************

 

Fixing that damn projector took more time than Felicity anticipated. She had missed her lunch hour, so she was even more cranky than usual. Not only did she not have coffee, but now she has to go the rest of the day hungry.

 

When she made it back to the IT department she was getting strange looks from her co-workers she never gotten before. She heard a few people saying they think she just got fired and a few whispering about how angry the man was. She just brushed it off until she got to her office and saw the coffee… cold coffee on her desk with a note.

 

She read the note several times. Her anger diminished each time she read the note. It eventually was replaced with guilt. She realized she was acting like a person on drugs trying to get their next fix and when she couldn’t get it she got angry. She accused him of wrongdoing he wasn’t aware of, but why was his phone off? She asked herself. The only answer to that is he’s Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire, who isn’t lacking in the women department. 

 

“Well Laurel, I guess I’m your slave for the next six months” she said out loud. 

 

Felicity tried finishing the remainder of her work for the day before leaving, but that didn’t go so well. Lack of coffee and hunger pangs was distracting, so she went home early leaving the work to be finish in the morning.

 

***************

 

Oliver was discussing business with contractors at Verdant when Tommy walked into the office. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here this early” Tommy said. Oliver was aware of Tommy’s sarcasm, so he looked over his friend’s lack of subtlety in front of businessmen. 

 

“It’s alright Tommy, we were just finishing up” Oliver explained to the man. “Just send me your estimated cost for the project and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible” he told the other men. The men stood up and shook his hand as they exited the office. 

 

“Who were they?” Tommy questioned taking a seat.

 

“I told you, I want to own multiple clubs. I found a few places for sale and those men are going to help me put it together” he explained.

 

“Well, someone grew up overnight” Tommy joked.

 

“Yeah, so when are you going to grow up and stop living in your father’s shadows? You can do what you want, not what he want” Oliver responded.

 

“The difference is, my father will cut me off if I don’t follow into his footsteps and take over Merlyn Global Group when he retires” Tommy sadly explains.

 

“So, make your own money Tommy, it’s not like you’re not a business man” Oliver replied. 

 

“You mean start off from the bottom and work my way up” Tommy asked.

 

“Exactly” Oliver answered, but he didn’t like Tommy’s facial expression. 

 

“Are you kidding, who the hell would want to do that, no offense, but that’s crazy. I thought you were just being rebellious to your folks, I kind of like my money” Tommy clarified.

 

“Who needs to grow up now” Oliver countered.

 

“What got your panties in a twist” Tommy laughed. Oliver didn’t answer he just took his checkbook out his pocket and wrote Tommy a check for the amount of ten thousand dollars. 

 

“Here” Oliver said handing him the check.

 

‘What’s this?” Tommy looked at the check and smiled. “Giving up so soon” he chuckled.

 

“Not really, but… “Oliver sighed.

 

“But what, she was too much for you to handle… have you lost your touch” the man continued to laugh as he kissed the check. “Easiest ten grand I ever made” he said.

 

“If you don’t get your shit together, it will be the only ten grand you’ve made” Oliver said as Tommy stopped laughing giving the man an evil look. Oliver started laughing then. 

 

“I have to meet Laurel at Big Belly Burger, want to join us” Tommy asked.

 

“Sure, but I got another meeting this evening with John Diggle” Oliver said.

 

“He’s going to be the new head of security here, right” Tommy stated.

 

“If he’s as good as I’ve heard, he will supervise security in all my clubs” Oliver replied.

 

“Good… come on let’s go. Laurel gets edgy when I’m late to feed her” Tommy explains.

 

“Well, at least you know about it” Oliver whispered. The two left Verdant headed to BBB.

 

***************

 

Laurel walked into the apartment to find Felicity cleaning up. This was unusual because Felicity never cleans up without Laurel around. “Did I just walk into another dimension or something?” Laurel questioned looking puzzled. “I’m not complaining especially because it’s smelling really good in here” she said taking her shoes off at the door and hanging her coat up in the closet.

 

Felicity stopped cleaning to look at the Laurel who was standing by the door like she didn’t know what to do. ”You win” she said to Laurel.

 

“Won what?” she asked dumbfounded. 

 

“Don’t be coy with me, you know what” Felicity acknowledged. “The bet… I will clean up, pay all the rent, heck even cook for six months” she assured. “Just don’t bring up Oliver Queen again.”

 

“Let’s not be drastic on the cooking part, but what happened?” Laurel asked taking a seat in the living room.

 

“I kind of jumped the gun about an issue and well…” she paused looking at Laurel who was looking sympathy. “I think I messed up things before they can start, maybe I’m not meant to be with anyone, ever.”

 

“Don’t think like that. Look, I’m supposed to meet Tommy at Big Belly Burger. Why don’t you come along, drown your sorrow in fatty foods, besides you can meet Tommy” Laurel explains.

 

“I rather not be the third wheel, but I am hungry considering I missed lunch” Felicity considers. 

 

“Then it’s settled, give me five minutes and we can get going” Laurel said. 

 

It took Laurel fifteen minutes, but nevertheless they were on their way to BBB.

 

**************

 

Tommy and Oliver were in deep conversation when Laurel and Felicity showed up. Tommy was facing the door, but Oliver had his back to the women as they walked in. Laurel called Tommy’s name as she close the door behind her not paying attention to the man he was with. Tommy on the other hand did notice as he looked up after hearing Laurel’s voice.

 

“Fuck” Tommy said. 

 

Oliver turned around to see what Tommy was looking at and when he saw Felicity the same words came out of his mouth. “Fuck”

 

Laurel stopped in her tracks when she saw who was with Tommy. “Fuck”

 

Felicity clueless to everything followed Laurels eyes. “Oh frack…This is not happening”


	5. Revenge

After a brief moment of silence, BBB turned into a loud shouting match. Oliver was yelling at Tommy as Tommy tried to defend himself, while Felicity was yelling at Laurel, who tried to defend herself as well. 

 

The other customers were a little angry by the disturbance and yet entertained. 

 

A few of the employee’s tried to get the group to calm down or quiet down, but they weren’t listening and quite frankly they didn’t give a damn.

 

Eventually, Felicity stormed out of the place with tears in her eyes. A few minutes later Oliver left leaving Tommy and Laurel quiet and ashamed.

 

********************

 

Felicity’s POV

 

“You knew!” Felicity shouted at Laurel. “I knew I didn’t tell you his name when you said it… you set me up” 

 

“I was only trying to help” Laurel responded rolling her eyes as she bit her fingernail.

 

“How is lying helping” Felicity countered.

 

“I didn’t lie… so we tried to set the two of you up, what’s the big deal” Laurel asked.

 

“The bet wasn’t quite fair, you obviously knew you would win. You knew it wouldn’t work out between us…”

 

“Yeah, because you two are stubborn, but it would have been nice to get my best friend with Tommy’s best friend, considering you both have issues with having a relationship”

 

“It’s my life Laurel” Felicity said as tears clouded her sight. A waitress came over to them trying to get them to quiet down. They weren’t listening and waved the woman away.

 

“But I have to hear about it day after day” Laurel argued.

 

“Fine, the three of you can help someone else because I don’t need it” she said as she stomped out the door wiping her tears away.

 

********************

Oliver’s POV

 

“What the hell Tommy, Felicity knows Laurel?”

 

“Actually they are roommates and best friends”

 

“So, you three set this whole thing up… for what, to get money out of me”

 

“You know me better than that Oliver, I was trying to make you happy”

 

“With her?”

 

“You both are having a few issues, but I guarantee it will work out”

 

“Tommy, out of all the scams we ever pulled, this is the lowest. You could have been honest and said ‘hey go on a double date with me’ or something, but to bet me about a situation you obviously knew I couldn’t win is a stab in the back”

 

“Come on Oliver, don’t be so harsh”

 

“Harsh” Oliver frowned as a waitress came over to ask if they will be quiet because they are disturbing the other customers. They ignored her. 

 

“I get it, you’re pissed, but I was only looking out for you. You’re like a brother to me and I’m tired of seeing you hurting because of a girl. Sometimes someone different comes around and before you know it you’re married with five kids”

 

“Tommy, I understand your motives… it’s just how you went about doing it is what disturbs me”

 

“Soooo, do I have to give you back the check”

 

“No, Tommy… keep it, you earned it” Oliver said leaving Tommy at the table. As he passed by Laurel he couldn’t help but to stop. “It’s nice to meet the girl who just ruined me and my best friend’s relationship” he said walking out the door.

 

Laurel walked over to Tommy and gave him a short smile, but didn’t say anything. They both ate in silent thinking how they can gain the trust of their best friend back.

 

********************

 

Felicity walked over to the park and sat on the bench crying. To make matters worse there were couples all around the area. Some was with children, others was just holding hands as they walked the path. She would never have what they have. She would always be alone. So, she closed her eyes wishing the world away.

 

Oliver felt the need to jog around the park. He wasn’t dressed for jogging, but he didn’t care, Tommy had made him so angry that he need to get rid of some frustrations. As he was making his rounds around a populated area he noticed Felicity sitting on a bench with her head down.

 

He sat next to her, but she didn’t notice. He almost thought she was asleep because she didn’t look up at him or move until he heard her sniffle. She was crying he thought to himself. He decided to say something.

 

“I didn’t know about your friend or that bet” he explains.

 

Felicity lifted her head up quickly and looked at him. She didn’t know he was there. She was so caught up in self-loathing that she tuned out her surroundings. She wasn’t sure what to say to that. Was she mad at him? Was she really mad at Laurel? Was it just a couple trying to help out their best friends, who were having relationship problems? Her mind was so confused. She stared at him for a moment before she spoke turning her head away looking at the grass.

 

“Did you know the grass family includes approximately 10,000 species classified into 600 to 700 genera…” her mind paused at her statement as it took another turn telling her that her babbling is why she couldn’t keep a man, she says the wrong things at the wrong times. Being embarrassed, she closed her eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t. I always thought grass was grass, but that’s fascinating to know” he said with a smile.

 

She looked at him again trying to get a read on him if he was lying or just patronizing her. “Really?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s always nice to learn something new every now and then” he replied.

 

It was silent between them for a moment before they both spoke at the same time. “I’m sorry…”

 

They both laugh.

 

“Look, things didn’t start out all that great, I messed up and I’m sorry, but I really want to try again” Oliver explains as he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. She couldn’t help but to believe him.

 

“I like that, but what about Laurel and Tommy” she asked.

 

“What about them?” he responded with bitterness in his tone.

 

“I say we teach them a lesson” she said biting her bottom lip as she waits for his response.

 

“What do you have in mind” he asked.

 

“How about we make it our business to interrupt their dates, but when we do, you and I will always argue or insult each other...”

 

“... but we are secretly dating...”

 

“... while laughing the whole time at their reaction” 

 

“Did we just finish each other sentence while plotting revenge on our friends” Oliver asked smiling.

 

“I think we did” she said. They both laugh.

 

“How about we go get something to eat away from here” Oliver suggested reaching for her hand.

 

“I love to” she replied getting up, but still holding his hand as they walked through the park.


	6. Truth and Lies

Two weeks had passed since Oliver and Felicity started over allowing for their relationship to blossom into something neither one of them have ever imagined.

 

They saw each other daily, spending their lunch time together and bidding each other a goodnight at the end of the day. They have yet to take their relationship to the next level, which was something new for Oliver. He was used to be in a woman’s pants on the first date, waiting for the right time have never been an option.

 

Nevertheless, Oliver and Felicity decided to wait until they knew more about each other and when that time came it would be more than just a want but a need. 

 

Unwilling to arouse suspicious to her roommate, Felicity went about doing things just as she normally would. She would kick her shoes off at the door as Laurel sat in her favorite chair looking through cases. They would chat for a moment, and then Felicity would clean the house as agreed. Every night before bed Felicity would send Oliver a text letting him know Laurel was still in the dark about their relationship. Oliver would reply that Tommy is clueless as well. Leaving them to respond with numerous emoji’s as they silently laughed to each other. 

 

It would be few days later when QC and Merlyn Global merger was complete. Every employee as well as family and friends were invited to a party to celebrate the collaboration. Of course, Oliver had to attend due to his family, but Felicity thought it was a bad idea if she attended. She knew Tommy would be there and Laurel would be his plus one. She didn’t know how she could avoid Oliver the whole night without sneaking off with him and possibly getting caught by laurel or Tommy. Oliver figured they would find out eventually, so if at the party was going to be that time, then let it be. 

 

Felicity wasn’t quite ready yet, not that she didn’t care about Oliver, but she thought their friends deserve to be in the dark for a little bit longer, considering they planned the whole thing behind their back, it would make since to hide the fact that it actually worked behind theirs. 

 

Being a formal event Felicity couldn’t find the perfect gown in her closet. She wanted something that was right for the event and yet something that would have Oliver drooling at the mouth considering if she had to go she at least should turn heads.

 

“I hate formal parties” she yelled throwing clothes out of her closet as she hunt for the perfect dress.

 

Laurel heard all the commotion coming from Felicity’s room as she put her hair up into a neat bun. She knows Felicity so well. She knows Felicity has tones of dresses, but because this event isn’t one she actually wants to attend, so looking for the perfect dress was like a scavenger hunt.

 

Laurel smiles.

 

Headed into her closet she grabbed a red gown, some black stiletto heels and a few accessories to go along with it and headed towards felicity’s room.

 

“You know finding a dress doesn’t have to stress you out. Here wear this. It’s perfect and it will look good on you” Laurel explains handed Felicity the items.

 

Felicity paused.

 

It took her a few minutes to understand what was happening. “Laurel, that’s the dress you were going to wear” she said shocked.

 

“Yes, but my best friend doesn’t really want to go, so the least I can do is make sure she looks fabulous, besides I didn’t know how to make things right between us after I… we tried to hook you up with Oliver. This is me saying I’m sorry, again” she explains hoping felicity will take the dress.

 

“Laurel… I… I don’t know what to say” Felicity replied with tears in her eyes.

 

“Say, yes and we can both have a good time” she responded. Felicity took the dress and shoes and stared at them for a moment before nodding her head because for once she was loss for words. Laurel gave her a quick hug and went back to her room, but before she reached her door Felicity stopped her.

 

“Laurel”

 

“Yeah”

 

She contemplates telling her the truth, because one lie doesn’t deserve another one. 

 

Unfortunately, she decided to save that conversation for another day. “Thank you” Felicity said forcing a smile on her face because the guilt was getting to her. 

 

“Always” Laurel replied walking into her room. Felicity went back to her room to get dressed, but she knew this would not be a good night.

 

********************************

 

Oliver was dress in a black tux with suspenders and a bow tie. He was so looking forward to this party. He missed her. He hasn’t seen her all day and they only had a chance to talk briefly because laurel was around. 

 

Tommy had come by a few hours ago baring gifts. Oliver hadn’t spoken much to him since that day, so Tommy wanted to ask for forgiveness by buying a comic book that Oliver always wanted to add to his collection, but never could fine. It was the Green Arrow – Zero Hour. It was in pristine condition. How could Oliver turn it down? It must have cost Tommy over ten grand, the same amount that was paid to him for that bet. 

 

Oliver loved his friend and to be honest he missed him. Oliver forgave Tommy, but when Tommy left Oliver stared at the comic book for several minutes realizing that keeping secrets and telling lies is what drew then apart in the first place. 

 

Now, he stood thinking, looking out the foyer window as he waits for his mother, father and sister to come downstairs so they can head out to the party together. His thoughts were interrupted by his trusted bodyguard and friend.

 

“Looking good, Mr. Queen” the man said approaching Oliver.

 

Oliver turns to face the man. “You don’t look bad yourself” Oliver responded to the man. “Will your wife be joining us this evening” he asked.

 

“Yeah, she will meet us there” he replied. “Will Ms. Smoak be joining us as well” the man questioned smiling at Oliver.

 

Oliver blushed before answering. “She will also meet us there… I’m not sure how much of joining us she’s going to do, but she will be there” he explains.

 

“Do that have anything to do with why Tommy was here pleading for forgiveness” the man asked.

 

Oliver looked hesitantly at Diggle. “You are very observant Mr. Diggle”

 

“I see and hear more than you know Mr. Queen” he said as he pats Oliver on the back as he walks towards the door because Robert, Moira and Thea were headed down the stairs.

 

Oliver looked towards them with a wide smile.

 

They were a sight to see. 

 

Moira was dressed in a long royal blue evening gown, while Thea’s dress was a white knee length dress with thin straps with an open back and Robert was in a black tux like Oliver, but chose to forgo the bowtie instead he wore a regular black Hermes necktie. 

 

“You guys look like a million bucks” Oliver said smiling at his family.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I look like a billion bucks big brother” Thea said rolling her eyes at Oliver. 

 

“Are you ready son” Robert asked.

 

“Waiting on you” he replied as Diggle held the front door as they all exited.

 

**********************************

 

Like with most parties, Oliver was bored. He was bored with most of the meaningless conversations. He was tired of every woman there ogling him like they wanted to lick him like an ice cream cone. He was tired of the handshakes and the touching. He was tired of putting on a fake smile.  
He needed and wanted HER. 

 

He was starting to get concern when an hour passed and he didn’t see her. She had agreed to come, he was just hoping she didn’t change her mind. 

 

As he walked over to the bar to refill his Vodka tonic, he sensed her. Turning his head towards the entryway, he was speechless to what he saw.

 

She was breathtaking. 

 

She didn't see him, but he couldn’t move. He wanted to run to her and take her right there. 

 

The many things he thought, at that moment, he could do to her made his pants tight below the belt. 

 

He was in awe watching her move so gracefully as she talked and embraced other guests.

 

His night wasn’t so boring anymore as he contemplates places he could slip off with her and devour those luscious lips of hers.

 

Lost in his daydream about Felicity had come to an end, when he was tapped on the shoulder by Tommy.

 

“Who are you looking at” as Tommy followed Oliver’s line of sight. “Man she cleans up well doesn’t she” Tommy said.

 

“Who?” Oliver questioned not trying to give himself away.

 

“Never mind… you’re never believed who I bumped into here” Tommy smiled. Oliver looked at the man waiting on him to tell him who he was referring to. “Helena” the man said.

 

Oliver frowned because Helena broke his heart when she dumped him for her ex. “She just one more person I have to dodge at this party” Oliver replied.

 

“Maybe not, because she’s headed this way” Tommy said tapping his friend on the back again. “I’m going to find Laurel, good luck” he said leaving Oliver alone.

 

Oliver couldn’t believe his friend just left him alone to talk to the woman who used to star in most of his dreams before she took a sledge hammer to his heart. He realized the only thing they had in common was sex. They hardly had a conversation. They hardly went out together because every time they had a date planned, before he could knock on her door she was pulling him in sucking the breath out of his lungs, in more places than one. 

 

She was gorgeous, but she had nothing on Felicity which is where his heart belongs too.

 

She slide next to him like the snake she was. “I knew I would see you here. You and your family never miss a good party” she said.

 

“This party happens to be about QC and Merlyn Global, so yeah I wouldn’t had missed it” Oliver said with sarcasm. 

 

She had begun to rub up and down his arm as she moved closer to him. “We can get out of here and get a room like old times” she said whispering in his ear giving it a little tug with her teeth.

 

Oliver didn’t want to make a scene, so he smoothly said “There would have been a time I would have loved to leave here and fuck you all night, but that was then and this is now. Go away Helena, your sweet talking don’t work anymore” he said turning around to face the crowd when he noticed Felicity was staring straight into his face. “Felicity”

 

*********************************

 

Felicity was nervous when she entered the party. The room was full to capacity and she knew it would be a long night not being able to talk or touch Oliver. 

 

Felicity was happy that Laurel was excited despite the fact that she was wearing Laurel dress. 

 

Laurel’s motivation was the same as hers, seeing her love. It only took five minutes after walking through the door before Tommy came over and pulled Laurel away from her.

 

Then she spotted him.

 

At the bar… with a woman.

 

Felicity saw the woman whisper in Oliver’s ear as she rubbed his arm up and down. Felicity notice Oliver didn’t push her away, as a matter of fact he wasn’t reacting at all. Felicity couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or bad thing.

 

All she knew is her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to run out until he turned around and caught her eye. His demeanor changed like he was caught doing something he had no business doing and that pissed Felicity off especially when she read his lips saying her name.

 

With a frown on her face and fire in her step she marches over to the bar.

 

Oliver was nervous. He knew it looked bad and her facial expression shows it. Before he could say anything Felicity had made her way to him. All he remembers is her hand making contact with his face. Her movement and the loud sound of the slap had other guests looking on.

 

“I should have known… was it just to get in my pants and when that didn’t happen you moved on to any piece of trash that would fuck you” she said looking Helena up and down.

 

More people in the vicinity had started to stare.

 

“Felicity, let me explain” Oliver begged trying to touch her arm.

 

She pulled away with force. “No Oliver, I’m so done with you. I really thought we had something, but I was wrong…” before she could finish speaking Tommy and Laurel frantically interrupts.

 

“Felicity, what’s going on” Laurel asked looking between the two.

 

“What’s going on is Oliver and I had been dating for the last few weeks We kept it from you two because… well… your bet worked, at least I thought until I caught him over here getting up close and personal with her” she said pointing at Helena with tears in her eyes.

 

“This wasn’t what it looked like Felicity, you have to believe me” Oliver chimed in again trying to convince Felicity.

 

“I’m sure if we take this outside we can straighten things out, people are staring” Tommy whispered.

 

“There’s nothing to straighten out. Oliver and I had been seeing each other. We took a break and now…”

 

“Shut up Helena, you know…”

 

“You know what I have had enough. I hope the both of you are happy” Felicity said running out the room laurel running after her. Oliver was about to follow her when Helena pulled his arm.

 

“Let me go” Oliver yelled at Helena. “Once again I let you destroy me… my heart” Oliver said with a clenched jaw. Tommy could see his friend was angry and hurt. Tommy knew Oliver wanted nothing to do with Helena and by the way he was looking at Felicity earlier he knew his friend was in love with her. 

 

“Oliver, go after her, I got this” Tommy said looking at Helena. Oliver ran out to look for felicity.

 

“How dare you come back and wreak havoc into his life once again. Here’s a warning… go away and stay away, don’t come back or I will make your life a living hell” with that he left the bar to go look for his friends leaving Helena baffled to what he said.


	7. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this story, This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, mistakes are mines. Excuse any grammar errors, no ones perfect.
> 
> Please leave final comments, I would love to know what you think. Any critiques are welcome to help me better my writing and story telling, but just keep it clean and respectful. xoxo

Oliver noticed Laurel was walking towards him by herself. She didn’t look happy, but she didn’t look angry either. 

 

Oliver heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.

 

“Where is she” Oliver asked desperately.

 

“She’s gone Oliver, what you expected” Laurel responded walking passed him.

 

Oliver grabbed her arm. “Laurel… Helena and I aren’t together… I mean we were at one point, but not now” he said frantically. 

 

“Oliver, I’m not the person you need to convince” she said talking a breath. “I wasn’t trying to break her heart when Tommy and I thought it was a good idea for you two to get together. This is my fault…” Laurel said walking away again.

 

“Laurel… I love her” he yelled. Laurel stopped walking, frozen in place. She didn’t turn around, but she closed her eyes and smiled.

 

“Then go after her Oliver” she said turning around to face him. “She wanted to be alone, but Felicity binge eat when she’s upset, try Big Belly Burger” she said loudly so Oliver could hear her just as Tommy approached her. 

 

Oliver ran out the door hoping to catch up with Felicity.

 

******************************

 

Felicity sat dipping a French fry up and down in her milkshake. She couldn’t believe Oliver betrayed her, betrayed her trust. It made sense why he practically begged her to go to the party, he wanted to end things between them. 

 

What a coward, she thought. 

 

She should have known he was still in love with Helena. He would always bring up something about Helena in their conversation. Things like what she had done to break his heart, but Felicity thought he was only mentioning those things so she wouldn’t do him the same way. She was wrong. 

 

How long had he planned this? Were the last few weeks just a lie? Questions flooded her mind with no answers to go with them.

 

Another few minutes passed as she continued to stare at the same French fry which now floated on top of her milkshake, while the rest of her food was untouched and getting cold.

 

“It’s been exactly one month since we first met right here, not on the best of terms, but it was the beginning of something special” Oliver said walking slowly towards her. 

 

She froze when she heard his voice. She turned around fast with a frown on her face. “Why are you here?” she asked.

 

“Felicity, let me explain” be begged. “I don’t want Helena… I want you” he said taking a seat across from her.

 

“I don’t think you know exactly what you want Oliver” she spat out angrily.

 

“Felicity” he whispered trying to reach for her hand, but Felicity pulled away from him. 

 

“Stop saying my name like that” she said with a clenched jaw. 

 

“Like what” he questioned hurt and confused. 

 

“Like you didn’t do anything wrong” she said lowering her head.

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I mean she tried, but I was thinking about you” he confessed. His words sounded sincere, but Felicity couldn’t trust it. 

 

“Typical ‘I got caught’ attitude” she said trying to figure out what to say next. “You were thinking of me Oliver, really?” she said smiling.

 

Oliver thought he was accomplishing something. She was smiling. “Yeah” he said putting a smile on his face as well.

 

Then her smiled went to angry face in a split second. “No Oliver, you wasn’t thinking of me because you didn’t push her away, as a matter of fact you could had walked away, but you didn’t, so I don’t believe you” she said.

 

Oliver didn’t know what to say. He sat there staring at her as she stared at him.

 

“Look… this has been the best few weeks of my life, but I’ve been living in a fairy tale. I’ve been lying to my best friend. I have lost myself in you and that’s not me. I have been a fool. I think we both need time apart to figure out what we really want, because Oliver I don’t think you are over Helena and I can’t be second to her” she said wiping the tears from her face as she gathered her things. 

 

“Felicity, don’t do this” Oliver begged her once again. 

 

She tosses her food in the garbage and grabbed her hand clutch off the table. “I’m sure if you hurry, your precious Helena might still be at the party” she assured him walking out the door.

 

“I have got to have the worse luck with women” Oliver said taking a deep breath running his hand through his hair. 

 

****************************

 

Since that day, Oliver had tried calling Felicity, but she wouldn’t answer his calls. He even sent flowers and food to her office, Felicity sent them back. Oliver attempted to visit her at her office a few times, but that didn’t go well at all. One time she called security on him, which security was greeted with a harsh stare from Oliver, stopping them before they reached her office. Oliver politely left. Another time she ran in the women’s washroom, staying there the duration of her work day. She never knew how long he waited for her to come out and she didn’t care. The last time Oliver tried to visit her so they could talk she put in a formal complaint that reached Walter, who then discussed the situation with his parents who was very disappointed in him.

 

Oliver got the message loud and clear. He didn’t like it at all because he didn’t get a chance to tell her he loved her, so he put most of that frustration into working on establishing more chains of night clubs while having no contact with her at all. 

 

That was three weeks ago.

 

He was in his office discussing security measures for one of his night clubs with Diggle, when Tommy comes storming into the room. 

 

“You have got to get Felicity back, she’s putting a damper in my sex life” the man said pausing before shutting the door. Oliver and Diggle stopped talking and looked at the man who was disturbing their business. “Sorry, I thought you were alone” he said in embarrassment.

 

“No problem, I was just leaving anyway” Diggle said standing up patty Oliver on the back and then walked towards the door. “I’ll just go downstairs and see who I need to throw out” he said slapping Tommy on the shoulder as he walked out the door.

 

“Does that man know his hands are like hammers” he said rubbing his shoulder like it hurts. “Anyway, Laurel is meeting me here and I really want some alone time with her, which I haven’t been getting, but she insist on bringing Felicity, so I was hoping…”

 

“Tommy, as much as I would love for you to spend time with your girl, I can’t help you with that one” Oliver said as he typed on his computer.

 

“Why not?” he asked taking a seat on the couch across from Oliver.

 

“It’s over Tommy, that ship has sailed, let it go. She doesn’t want to talk to me” he replied getting a little agitated.

 

“Actually… Laurel said Felicity is miserable and have been since that day just like you are. You still have a chance.” Oliver took in the man’s words but didn’t respond. “I’m going to go and wait for Laurel, think about it” Tommy said as he left Oliver alone with his thoughts.

 

**************************

 

Felicity sat at the bar waiting for Laurel and Tommy to finish dancing. She had refused a few men who wanted to dance with her, but she did accept a drink from a nice young man. He was no older than she was. They talked for a while, but he had moved on to another woman once he figured Felicity wasn’t much for conversation.

 

After a few drinks Felicity was feeling good. Her body swayed to the beat of the music. She felt like dancing, but only with him. 

 

She didn’t even see him sit next to her.

 

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.” God that was lame. Tommy is rubbing off on me, he thought.

 

She heard his voice and tensed for a moment closing her eyes. She knew there was a chance she would see him there. It is his club after all. She couldn’t hide from him forever. What shocked her is the fact that she missed his voice. She missed him… or maybe it was the alcohol. She won’t let him know she missed him. She had to be strong, not weak. She looked at him with a smile “Oliver… hi, what are you doing here… not here in this club because it’s your club, you have to be here, but here as in sitting next to me at the bar…” she turned her head away from him and took a large gulp of her drink, which was a mistake because she forgot how it burns going down. Of all the times to say something stupid she pick this moment.

 

Oliver smiled. He loved when she did that because her word vomit only comes when she’s nervous which means she not mad at him anymore or she’s drunk. “How many of those did you have” he questioned pointing at her drink.

 

“I don’t know… four, maybe five” she responded. “Is that judgment I’m hearing?”

 

“No… not from me of all people, besides this is a bar” he said and she was satisfied with his answer. They were silent for a moment. Oliver decided to ordered a drink. 

 

Felicity didn’t know what to say to him, so she just remained silent as she slips on her drink.

 

Oliver got his drink and swallowed it down in mere seconds. Things were starting to feel awkward. “Well, it was nice seeing you Felicity, I’m going to let you enjoy the rest of your evening” he said to her. He didn’t want to leave her. What he really wanted to do was to devour her lips with his, but she would probably slap him, so he opts against doing it. 

 

He was about to walk away because she didn’t respond, taking that as a clue she still didn’t want to talk to him, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He was shocked, but he went with it because if this was the only way to be close to her, he would take what he can get. 

 

Tommy and Laurel smiled at the two idiots when they started dancing with each other, if you call that dancing. It was more x rated only with clothes on. 

 

Felicity was dancing with her back to Oliver. 

 

As she rolled her hips she could feel the huge bulge in his pants as her ass rubbed up against him. 

 

She loved what she was doing to him and she didn’t complain about where his hands were at on her. 

 

She reached up from behind and grabbed hold of his head as his month was doing things to her neck she wish he was doing to other parts of her body, mainly below the waist. 

 

Oliver hands cups her breast as he squeezed with just enough pressure that made her moan. The music didn’t muffle her sounds, he heard them loud and clear. “Felicity” he whispered into her ear. 

 

He wanted her so badly that one of his hands made its way under her skirt brushing against her center. She was so wet that Oliver practically growls in her neck. 

 

She turned around slowly and looked him in the eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. He cupped her face and kissed her. She made a whimpering sound as he finally devour her mouth. This kiss was full of desperation. He was hungry for her and he couldn’t control himself as he grabbed hold to her ass.

 

She pulled away abruptly. Both of them were breathless. After a few seconds of staring at each other Felicity ran through the crowd leaving Oliver standing there very confused and obviously aroused. 

 

Oliver heart was beating so fast he just knew it was going to give out. He thought about his life in the past three weeks and made a decision. He wasn’t letting her go this time. This time he was going after her to confess his love for her and that’s what he did. 

 

Laurel and Tommy noticed something was wrong. Laurel started to go after her, but Tommy held her back. “No, let them work it out on their own. We interfered enough” he said, but Laurel frowned looking at her arm that Tommy was holding. She didn’t like the fact Tommy was holding her back.

 

“Tommy, she’s my friend” she responded trying to get out of his grasp. “She came with me in my car. I can’t let her walk home alone. She had a few drinks” Laurel explains. “This area isn’t safe”

 

“Oliver won’t let that happen. Didn’t you see them together... did you see their faces. They were happy for a moment. When was the last time you saw her happy, because it’s been a while since I’ve seen Oliver smile” he said as he kissed the side of her mouth. “So, come on let’s enjoy ourselves, because God knows I want us to be looking happy like they was”

 

************************** 

 

Oliver found Felicity seating on a bench outside the club. She was crying.

 

He walked up to her slowly. “Felicity” he whispered. She looked his way and it seem like seeing him made her cry even more. 

 

“Oliver, I can’t do this right now. Please…” she cried.

 

“I’m not letting you go this time” he said sitting next to her. She moved over just a bit.

 

“Why… why not, I’m not her” she responded wiping her face.

 

“There was a time in my life, I thought I knew everything. I realize I was wrong… so wrong” he said. She wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but she was listening. “Helena might have hurt my feelings, that’s only because I thought I knew what love was. I was upset when she left me, but my life went on. I might not know everything, but I do know a few things for sure. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I can’t live… without you” he murmured as tears coated his eyes.

 

“Oliver, what are you saying” she said looking at him. 

 

He reached for her hands, which she didn’t pull away this time. “I love you. I’m in love with you” he said with a smile. 

 

Felicity wasn’t expecting that. And as she saw the tears in his eyes she knew he meant every word. She was at a loss for words. Oliver took it as she was standing on not talking to him.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same…” Oliver was cut off by Felicity grabbing his face and kissing him.

 

She let him go. “I love you too” she cried as the tears rolled down her face again. “I mean… I’m in love with you too” she said smiling. 

 

Oliver let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. He put his forehead against hers. “Can we not go through that again, I’m not sure if I can survive without you” he responded grinning.

 

“I will have to kill you if there’s a next time, but then again I can’t live without you, so… yeah that won’t be happening…” she was interrupted by Oliver lips on hers.

 

What they didn’t know was Laurel and Tommy had heard most of their conversation. Their two friends stood there smiling at their friends. “I guess tonight we all get to be happy” Tommy whispered in her ear.

 

“I knew they were the perfect couple after all” Laurel responded pulling Tommy back into the club. 

 

The perfect couple they were. After just one year of dating, Oliver made Felicity his wife and a year from that they became parents to a beautiful baby boy. 

 

The End.


End file.
